To Walk Beside You
by not only yours
Summary: Companion piece to More Than One Life, one-shots taking place directly after the war. Naruto doesn't understand the difference in between his love for ramen and his budding feelings for a certain blue hair girl.
1. Chapter 1

I once read an interview that Masahi Kishimoto did saying that after the war Naruto and Hinata were seen spending a lot of time with one another around the village. So, I decided to do some mini one shots taking place from right after the war up the of More Than One Life. I'm aiming at having around 24 to cover the two years between the war and The Last.

For timeline purposes, I'm gonna say the war ends in November since Narutos birthday is October.

 **The Funeral - November**

Her long dark blue hair moved slowly in time with the breeze. Naruto kept the movement in his sight as he made his way to the front of the crowd where she stood. The people of Konoha silently moved aside, making room for their hero to walk unquestioned.

"Hinata." Naruto spoke, almost a whisper, when he finally reached her.

 _He actually came and found me, waded through all those people when he could have just stood with Sakura in the spot I saw her save for him._ Hinata thinks to herself as she turns to meet the bright blue eyes she loves.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata replies in the same hushed voice, her face already stained with tears. While his eyes normally glow with happiness today they seem glazed, she gives a silent nod as turns back towards the front trying to hide her devastation from him, she barely notices the soft sad sigh from behind her.

 _I should tell her, when the services are over she needs to know that I'm here for her. What Neji did will never be forgotten, what she did for me will never be forgotten_. Naruto thinks as he tries to focus above her head, pay his respects, but a movement distracts him. Hinata absentmindedly scoop her hair up and moves it to one side, leaving the pale skin of her slender neck exposed.

 _Hhhhmmm_ , _her skin looks like it would be soft…like the silky skin Pervy Sage would go into lengths describing in his dumb books._ A puzzled look crosses Narutos face as the thought enters his mind.

As the services end and people begin to return to their homes Kiba and Shino appear at Hinatas side.

"Come on Hinata we'll go get you some food, I know you haven't eaten much lately." Kiba lightly grabs her arm moving to guide her through the crowd.

 _Why are they here? And not her family…. why wasn't she standing with her clan? Never mind that idiot, talk to her._ Naruto takes a step forward as he feels a familiar hand on his arm, turning he sees Sakura at his side, she's motioning for them to leave

"Hinata?" Naruto questions, his voice louder this time, stepping out of Sakuras grip.

"Yes?" She turns, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Just uummm well," Naruto at a loss for words, he does the one thing he always wished someone would have done for him when he was down on himself, when I thought he had no one to count on and was all alone.

He pulls Hinata into a tight, one armed hug, her head tucking perfectly under his chin. She hesitates at first but after a moment wraps her arms around his waist.

 _I hope she doesn't think this is weird. Friends can hug each other, right?_ Naruto questions himself.

 _Maybe he does care. Maybe mine and Neji Nii-San words reached him._ Hinata thinks, as she tries not to cry. _He smells like a hospital, hell I don't care, Naruto-kun could hold me forever…it makes me feel better._ Despite her best efforts the tears start to once again fall.

"Hey, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Naruto starts nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I cry at almost anything these days. Thank you though Naruto-kun." Hinata steps backwards, when the last thing she wants is to leave his embrace.

"I just wanted to say that what Neji did will never be forgotten by me. And I don't want you to think you can't come talk to me if you need, ya know." Not bothering to take a step back leaving the small space between them.

"I gotta get going back to the hospital Granny Tsunade made me promise I'd come right back she thinks she's figured out how to fix my arm." Naruto turns, hopefully quick enough to hid his own blush that was creeping forward from the back of his neck.

 _Hhhmmm I never feel this way wan I touch Sakura._ Naruto rubs the back of his neck feeling the heat on his hand.

"That was unexpected." Shino mumbles almost to himself, taking in the socked expression on both Hinata and Kibas faces.

"Food does sound good after all." Hinata wraps her arms around herself not wanting to loss the feeling of his. "I'm feeling a little better after all." Her eyes follow his blond hair through the crowd until it disappears.

The next chapter of More Than One Life will be out today or tomorrow! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A Ramen Delivery – December**

"Hinata what are you doing?" Sakura asks, she had stood across the street and watched her friend almost walk into Ichiraku Ramen at least five times.

"Oh, hello Sakura-chan. I was kind of thinking about bringing Naruto-kun some ramen since he just got out of the hospital after so long, but I don't know what he likes or if he even would want me to visit." Hinata blurts out, her eyes wide with confusion. A look of knowing crosses Sakuras face.

"He would want you to visit, I heard what he said to you after the services. I think brining him some ramen would go a long way. All Sai and I brought him in the hospital was healthy food." Sakura smirks, at the memories of the weeks of salads and fruit she had been brining

 _Master Tsunade did say he needed things to keep his immune system up_. Sakura thinks, looking at the somewhat lost girl in front of her.

"I think he may be sick of seeing me and my food. Come on, I know what he orders I'll help you."

The pair make their way into Ichirakus.

"Hello, hello, what can I do for you young ladies this evening?" The old man behind the counter question.

"We'd like to get three ramens to go, one is for Naruto." Sakura begins to order, before she can the man interrupts.

"Aaaahhh my best customer!" He jokes. "Let me make three specials, on the house. I hear he's been released, just waiting on that new arm."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade thinks it should be any week now and they'll be ready to attach it." Sakura thanks Ichiraku, as they leave.

"If I knew it was that easy I would have gone in an hour ago." Hinata teases with Sakura as they make their way towards Narutos apartment, her mood obviously lightened.

"With Naruto, all ramen is good ramen. Honestly you could have brought him the most basic thing and he would have loved you for it." Sakura takes note of Hinatas growing blush at the word love as they walk up the stairs.

"Naruto!" Sakuras voice sounds from the hallway, jarring Naruto from his nap.

"Uuuummm yeah, one second." He calls, sleep coating his voice. The pair hears the shuffle of feet, followed by a loud thud.

"Damn it! Sakura what, I just got home and get to sleep in an actual comfortable bed." Naruto opens the door an annoyed expression covering his face, turning to a smile as a familiar sent hits his nose.

 _The sweet, sweet smell of ramen!_

" _ **Is that all you think about?"**_ Kurama's commanding voice questions.

Naruto just rolls his eyes at the fox in response, no one could comprehend his longing for his favorite food right now. As he had been hospital bound since his return, Sakura and Sai had insisted on only brining him healthy food to "increase his recovery."

"Hinata!" A wide smile covers his face as the once shy girl comes in to view.

"I hope we didn't wake you Naruto-kun, I had just been thinking about what you said and well I just wanted to make sure you're okay and I thought some food might make the being home better…" She trails off taking in his eager expression.

His hair was sticking up at, more unruly than Hinata had seen since his return to the village.

 _He must need a haircut soon, he looks so young though. So happy. I'm glad I actually came to see him this time._ She thinks back to the handful of time she had stood outside the hospital hesitant to go inside as she slides the food onto his kitchen table.

"If that is what I think it is," he motions to the take-out containers "then you are my new favorite guest."

"I can't take all the credit Sakura-chan was a big help with the ordering." Hinata moves to unbox the ramen. "This is my thank you Naruto-kun, a thank you for standing with me yet again at the memorial."

"You asked me to stand with you," he references her heart felt speech from the battlefield "and I guess that just kinda stuck with me, ya know." Naruto stares down at the chopsticks, resting on the right side of his bowl. "Damn it." He mumbles under his breath as Hinata and Sakura say thanks for their food.

"Did we get something wrong?" Hinata questions a slight worry coating her voice.

"We haven't brought you anything that needs chop sticks really, I didn't think about this." Sakura chimes in realizing that the hot noodles before them aren't the easiest thing to eat with one's undominant hand.

"Let me see them." Hinata hold her hand out, she pulls the tie from around the bun atop her head, her hair spills over her shoulders. "This is a trick I used when my sister was small and fussy and wouldn't use chopstick correctly." She wraps the wooden sticks together. "Now they kinda work like a spoon."

"You are definitely my favorite guest Hinata, thank you."

"I'm glad you're healing Naruto, is it just your arm now?" Hinata questions.

"Yeah, it's almost done though. Granny thinks we'll be able to get attached by the end of next week. And I can finally get back to training, and being useful to the village." Naruto tries a smile, but his tone conveys otherwise.

"Not having to help rebuild the village, us pretty girls brining your food every day. Nurses making sure The Hidden Leaves hero has his pillows fluffed every five minutes up until today. Yeah idiot your life is real hard." Sakura reaches over to jab Naruto in his good arm.

"Hey! I was confined to that room, the view sucks. I wanna be out there, I want to be helping." Naruto complains back. "And this arm." He motions to the stub. "I've never had a damn wound this long. At least Hinata cares enough to bring me actual good food." Shooting the dark-haired girl sweet smile.

"The rumors going around the village of what they're doing are quite interesting." Hinata shoots him a curious smile, ignoring Sakura as she rolls her eyes at him.

"Do you wanna know?" Naruto continues to smile back.

"Please?" She scoots her chair in closer to his, resting her elbows on the edge of the table.

 _This is the one of the few times I've seen the smile actually reach his eyes, while he was in the hospital. I'm glad I ran into her._ Sakura thinks as she stands.

"Well I actually have rounds today, other patients to check on."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto motions for her to leave, his attention fully on the girl in front of him.

"Well, they can't close the wound so they can connect the new arm, I normally heal faster than the average person so the doctors have to keep checking it and making sure it stays open so the prosthetic will attach correctly." Naruto takes his last bite of ramen, push the bowl away from him slightly.

"How are they making it? Sakura was saying the other day that it would actually be fully functional."

"Do you remember the white Zetsu? The guy who could seem to multiply at will." Naruto asks.

"Oh yes, he almost got Konoha greatest secret out of Kiba, Shino and I" Hinata blushes, at the memory.

"Hhhmm what would that be." Naruto leans in close to her, his eyes now level with hers.

"I'll umm I'll tell you some other time." She manages her blush deepens.

 _That I love you, that I'm so happy you're alive and getting well._ Hinata thinks as Naruto leans back, lifting the front legs of his chair slightly off the ground.

"I'll have to remember to remind you." A mischievous smile covers his face. "Well they took cells from Zetsu and grafted them into an arm using the first Hokages DNA. The doctors are hoping to attach it into my nervous system and give me a fully functioning arm."

"That's amazing!" Hinata starts, as a knock comes from the door, Naruto stands to open it.

"Oh, Naruto I didn't know you had company." The sixth Hokage stands in the door way.

"Hey sensei." Naruto greats the older man casually. "Hinata was just visiting, I actually forgot you were coming over." Narutos flips his chair around, sitting resting his arms on the back.

"Well I hate to interrupt, but this is a time sensitive matter." Kakashi's eyes move back and forth the short distance between the pair before him.

"I should be going anyways, Lord Six." She bows slightly at the doctor and takes her leave.

"Hinata please." Kakashi says, a slight smile reaching his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei." Hinata matches his grin. "Naruto-kun, I'm glad to see you're doing better." She meets his eyes, the soft glowing blue causing her heart to skip.

"Thanks for the ramen." He stands, returning her smile, reaching for his jacket from the hook by the door.

 _Sakura was right, visiting him was easy._ A large smile covers her face as she makes her way down the stairs.

"Well that must be nice having pretty girls bring your favorite food to you." Kakashi pokes fun at his former student.

"Hhhmmpp." Naruto moves out the door, just in time to see Hinata round the corner.

Okay so this one became waaaaaay longer than I intended.


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't watched Naruto in a while but I'm reading the manga and I realized I made some mistakes in Narutos healing process with his arm, so I've gone through and made some edits. If this is your first time reading disregard this :)

This one will really stand up to the one-shot short and sweet nature of this story.

 **New Mission Gear (Naruto) – January**

The balcony of his apartment had always been a favorite spot of Narutos. It was a great vantage point of the busy shop streets below, and had a decent view of the Hokages faces carved into the mountain side where he someday hoped to see his own

 _I should really be getting ready for that mission._ Naruto thought to himself while taking a bite of his instant ramen. _Coming off R &R and going back sucks._ Turning his attention back to the street a familiar large white dog catches his eye. Akamaru. _Hhhhmm team eight must be back from their mission. I guess I should head down._

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled gaining the man's attention "How was your mission?" He questions, patting Akamaru on the head.

"Good and simple just the way I like them, we just got done briefing." Kiba motions to his team mates behind him. "Wanna join us for a bite to eat?"

"Nah, I have to get going Sakura and Sai are probably already waiting on me, ya know." Naruto gives a short wave walking off towards the Hokages office.

"Oh!" Hinatas soft voice sounds from behind him. "I forgot that scroll, you two go ahead I'll be right back." She turns, to see Naruto had stopped, looking back over his shoulder.

"Wanna walk together?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck giving a small smile.

"Sure." A light pink comes to her cheeks

"So…new mission gear?" Naruto motions to her new outfit

"Oh," She hadn't expected him to say anything yet alone notice "yeah I thought it was time for a change after the war. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet." Hinata tugs on the shorts.

 _They're shorter than what I'm use too, and this top is tighter. I should have just waited to go get the scroll he probably thinks I look ridiculous._ She thinks to herself

"It looks nice, I mean comfortable, um ya know." Now it's Narutos turn to show a slight embaresment.

 _Shit. She probably thinks I'm weird now. I mean she does look good…has she always looked good. Can friends look good?_ Her soft response draws Naruto from his thoughts.

"Thank you." She says quietly looking at the ground.

 _Have her legs always been that long?_ Naruto questions himself taking a sideways glace at Hinata. Her legs were cover by long socks and tight shorts leaving a bit exposed. _The skin on her legs looks almost as soft as her neck…_ Naruto thinks back to watching her hair blow during the villages memorial service. _She never looked bad in her old gear._ He shoves his hands in his pockets, looking away quickly as she glances up at him.

 **New Hair Cut (Hinata) – January**

"Oh!" Hinatas exclaims. "I forgot that scroll, you two go ahead I'll be right back." She turns away from Kiba and Shino, to see Naruto stopped in the road, looking back over his shoulder.

"Wanna walk together?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck giving a small smile.

 _That smile_ She thinks the knot tightening in her stomach.

"Sure." Feeling that familiar warmth come to her cheeks

"So…new mission gear?" Hinata hesitates to answer as he lightly motions towards her

"Oh," Hinata pauses, not expecting him to bring her new clothes up "yeah I thought it was time for a change after the war. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet." Hinata tugs on the shorts.

 _They're shorter than what I'm use too, and this top is tighter. I should have just waited to go get the scroll he probably thinks I look ridiculous._ She thinks to herself

"It looks nice, I mean comfortable, um ya know." Now it's Narutos turn to show a slight embaresment.

 _How does he manage that?_ She thinks _I go so red in the face and look like an idiot when I talk about him in any manner but he's so calm._

"Thank you." Hinata says quietly looking at the ground trying to hide her happiness at his complement.

"You cut your hair." Hinata twirls the end of her long hair between her fingers.

 _He looks so grown up, so ready to continue showing this village just the man he's become. I wonder what he would do if I touched it. Just over these past months we've become closer more easily talking to one another, but I don't even think Sakura-chan would do that._ A slight frown comes to her face. _I don't think we'll ever be there._

"Oh, yeah." Naruto runs his hand through his now short hair. "It was starting to get so long from being in the hospital, and Kakashi-sensei stumbled across this old picture of my dad and I looked exactly like him."

"Is that a bad thing?" Hinata questions.

"Nah, I just wanna be my own Hokage." He stops briefly to look up at his fathers face carved into the stone above. "So, I cut it." Running his hand through his hair once again.

 _He's always a surprise._ Hinata smiles up at him.


	4. Chapter 4

I know this isn't the update the mass majority of you want but it's the one I have right now. I should have the update for More Than One Life as well as the list of updates I've made out by the beginning part of July!

 **Chocolate - February 7** **th**

 _I already have some rectangle and square molds at home… These heart ones are nice though… Not that I have a reason for them, Naruto-kun wouldn't be expecting chocolates from me_ Hinata thought to herself as she glanced over the supplies that had been newly added to the store with Valentines Day only being a week away

"You know, Naruto wouldn't say no if you wanted to give him candy." The smirk can be heard in her voice before Hinata had a chance to turn around to see Sakura standing behind her watching as she glanced over different candy molds.

"Oh!" Hinata, shocked a light pink covering her cheeks. "I was thinking of making friend chocolate for Kiba and Shino." She scoots away form the heart shaped molds hoping to make it seem that she had been looking at the basic shapes.

"We're friends, you know that right Hinata?" Sakura questions, raising her eyebrow. "You can talk to me about these sorts of things and honestly I'm sure everyone except Naruto has realized how you feel."

"I just don't want him to think I'm weird for making him candy, or think I expect anything from him on White Day." The blue hair girl finally replies her voice low as she looks down at her hands.

"You know as well as I do he's far to dense to think anything like that, unless you wrapped the box in paper saying, 'I love you Naruto, please defile me here and now' I doubt he'd read too much into it."

"De-de-defile?" Hinata questions in a soft voice, the pink on her cheeks moves across her face the shade darkening.

"Okay, so we'll work on that." Sakura muses almost talking to herself. "Just buy the damn hearts and make him some special candy and make Sai something normal and give it to them together. Now let's go figure out what you'll say, we need to get a handle on this whole you being shy around him thing, okay?" Sakura scoops up the molds and all but drags Hinata to the register and out the store.

 **February 13** **th**

"Hinata-Neechan!" Hanabi skips into the kitchen. "Give me a candy pleeeeease they smell so good." Her younger sister shoots a smile in her direction

"Sure, there's a pile of ones that didn't work out over there." Hinata points to a small stack of hearts, some misshapen, some the filling had oozed out, without looking up.

"Oh thanks! You're rejects."

"Hush Hanabi, they'll taste just the same."

"So, hearts this year?" The younger girl picks through the rejects. "Don't Kiba and Shino normally just get the normal shapes." A sly smile appears on Hanabis lips as she puts the pieces of her sisters doing together. "These are for him! Oh, please please please tell me you're finally making chocolates for Naruto-senpai?"

"Get!" Hinata swats her sister with a towel, as she feels the back of her neck begin to heat up. "Go pester someone else and I'll bring you more rejects later." Finally looking up, meeting her sisters eyes, a soft smile covering her face.

 **February 14** **th**

"Oy! Hinata" Kiba waves his arm beckoning his female partner over.

"Thanks for saving me a seat guys!" Hinata pulls out her chair, sorting through the packages in her hands.

"You made a few more this year?" Shino questions noting the two extra packages in her hand.

"Yeah and that one looks nicer than ours." Kiba looks down at his package wrapped in simple red paper, his name scrawled in Hinatas elegant script on the top. The package he mentioned was slightly larger, wrapped in a light purple cloth tided neatly with a small card.

"Oh, well, I um ran into Sakura-chan when I was buying some new candy molds and I decided to make a few more this year." Her eyes dance around the restaurant, looking for the server hoping to take the attention away from her.

"Well Shino why don't we see who these new men in Hinatas life are, shall we." Kibas hands are too quick for Hinata, he grabs the packages from her.

"Let's see this one that looks like ours is for Sai weird but typical Hinata giving something to the guy who will probably get nothing. Now let's see about this fancy one is for, I mean I have a guess." Kiba looks up winking at Hinata as he flips open the card, seeing one name written inside. "Naruto, well he's leaving for a mission right about now you better go catch him." Kiba tosses them back at Hinata, as she rushes out the door apologizing to the server as she goes.

"Naruto, Sai!" Hinata stops at the village gates.

"Hey Hinata, did we forget something?" Naruto asks looking at Sai then Sakura a light confusion covering his face.

"No, um well." Hinata starts

 _Don't stutter, Sakura and I talked about this everything will be fine._ Hinata reassures herself.

"I wanted to do something nice for all my friends seeing as it's Valentines Day, and well I made Sai, and well you some chocolate."

"Candy!" Naruto exclaims. "Hinata you really are the best." His excited smile covers his face as he takes step towards her. "Thank you!" Accepting both packages

"Come on Naruto." Sai starts. "Thank you, Hinata." The quiet man bows his head in her direction.

"Hey yours is nicer than mine." Sai states looking from his gift to Narutos as the trio makes their way down the road.

"Well I guess Hinata must just like me more." Naruto jokes, sticking the card in his pocket.

Sakura turns giving Hinata a knowing smile over her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

This one really lives up to the short one shot nature of this story.

* * *

 **Spring Time in the Hidden Leaf – March 25th**

* * *

The early bloomers began dotting villages sidewalks and parks with the light pink color Hinata loved.

 _Spring time._ She thought to herself, taking a deep breath as they make their way through the festival grounds. _They make everything so romantic._ Her thoughts traveling to couples she had seen in the park under the flowering trees, as her eyes settle on tall blond walking ahead of her. _Naruto._ She sighs. _He looks so handsome in his yukata._ She watched as the black fabric stretched across his broad shoulders.

"Hinata, hey, Earth to Hinata." Kiba chuckles, nudging his teammate with his shoulder. Kiba follows Hinatas gaze to back to Naruto as the group makes their way to the bridge to see the fireworks

"Hey guys why don't we take a picture under the fireworks before we leave?" Sakura suggest as the group make their way across the bridge.

Their group had spent the evening celebrating spring finally coming to Konoha ending what had seemed like a winter that had gone on forever.

Kiba shoves against Hinata as she tries to stand next to Shino snagging the spot for himself, leaving the only empty space next to Naruto.

"Ooopps sorry Hina, were you wanting to stand here?" Kiba turns, smirking at Hinata.

 _She sure looks nice tonight_. Naruto thinks as Hinata slid into the spot next to him, her long hair brushes against his shoulder. Furrowing his brows together at the unusual thoughts shaking his head to clear his mind.

"Now Hinata could you at least act like you at least like Naruto?" Sakura asks, a coy look covering her face as she motions for her to scoot in closer.

"Yeah, come on Hinata we all need to fit in, ya know." Naruto turns his head smiling at her, as he wraps his arm around her shoulder pulling her into the spot Sakura had motioned too.

 _She's soft too._ Naruto thinks as his fingers curl around her shoulder, her hip pressing against his as her arm slowly makes its way around his waist. His eyes not leaving her face, watching as it goes the slight red color it normally did in his presences. His gaze only adverting when he notices the flash out of the corner of his eye. Naruto hadn't noticed Sakura passing her camera off to a passerby to join the group for the picture.

"Oooooh it's a good one!" Sakura squeals looking at her camera as she thanks the man who took the picture.

"Let me see." Ino holds out her hand asking for the camera. "Hey Naruto, isn't looking at the camera."

"He's looking at the right place, hush Ino." Sakura lowers her voice as Hinata moves forward, the boys distracted by the lights in the sky above

"We could take another one." Hinata suggests as Ino passes her the camera "Oh…" She trails looking at the picture before her.

Her friends were smiling looking at the camera, fireworks dotted the sky behind them. A soft smile tugged at the edges of her lips as Narutos hand held tight against her shoulder. The same soft smile could hardly be seen on his face as his eyes were on hers. The two had leaned into one another as if it were second nature, Naruto was looking at her like someone who had seen something beautiful for the first time.

"Yeah, I'll get you a copy." Sakura jokes, "I told you he was looking at the right place."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm baaaaaaaaaack! I took some much-needed time off from all forms of social media and basically anything on the internet. I'm real sorry for doing it so abruptly but I just needed a break. I'm working on a mega update for More Than One Life, so I thought a nice fluffy piece or two on here would be fun!

* * *

 **Libraries Aren't So Bad – Late April**

 _Research, research, and more research._ Naruto thought to himself, flipping aimlessly through the text before him. _I've done nothing but study for the past month._ Slamming the book shut, a gruff noise coming from the pink haired girl beside him.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbles "I'm just bored Sakura, we've been nowhere but this library and with Kakashi-sensei and these damn book in over a month." Sighing, he lays his head down on the table.

"Well," Sakura pauses placing her finger, marking her spot in the medical text before her "you have a lot to catch up on, with leaving for those years to train and then the war you've falling behind." Smiling up at him, as he chuckles recognizing her words.

"I slacked off through school and still made it, I don't see why this can't be the same." Naruto tilts his chair back, resting his feet across the table.

"Being Hokage is a little different dummy, you have to do more than just punch people."

"Aaahh come on Sakura, ya know, is that all I'm good at…" Naruto turns, his sentences trailing at the sight walking towards their table

 _Hinata…_ Narutos mouth going dry, he shakes his head. _It's just Hinata._

"Come to join our party?" Sakura questions, motioning to the growing stack of books before them.

"Oh, no." Hinata mumbles, glancing at the pair then back at the stacks.

"Why, not we're having a regular good time." Naruto laughs. "Sakura here is obsessed with some new medical book, but not enough to take a break and insult my intelligence, ya know." He smiles up at her, his grin widening as her cheeks turn to pink.

 _He's sweet, as always….I mean I guess I could stay I really do just need to read the book, but I'm not sure how much I'd actually remember with him here._ Hinata turns, running her finger along the spines of the books on the shelf.

" I would, but I need to bring this book back to Kiba and Shino. We have a mission tomorrow regarding some ancient text."

"Really!" Naruto exclaims, his tone jealous. "I'd kill for a mission." Sighing Naruto looks up, noticing how Hinatas shirt had raised, exposing a strip of pale skin and the curve of her hip.

 _Hhhmmm…_ Shaking his head again, as the same feelings from the funeral begin to cross his mind. _I bet her skins soft, it looks like it would be soft._ Tilting his head, Naruto bites his bottom lip. _Her hip would fit in my hand I bet…like her shoulder did at the festival._ A small cough interrupting his thoughts, looking up to see Sakura giving him a pointed smirk just as Hinata turns around.

"I better get this to Kiba, he's a slow reader!" Hinata smiles, her eyes meeting Narutos. "Maybe next time?" She questions.

"Yeah next time." Naruto mummers, his eyes trailing down her legs as she leaves, the silences broken by Sakuras stifled laughs.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

I know, I know, short and fluffy but I just wanted something to show Naruto developing feelings and we all know where those normally start for a teenage boy


End file.
